


Good days are easily ruined

by LimitedBrainCells



Series: We hate Brendol Hux [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Admrial brooks is a dick, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Hux is happy at first, I need to stop writing abused Armitage Hux, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Phasma Ships It, Soft Kylo Ren, Star Wars comics referenced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: Hux is having a good day because he has a date with Ren but... Admrial Brooks just has to ruin it reviling his past child abuse to Ren who promises to help him .
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: We hate Brendol Hux [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785823
Kudos: 25





	Good days are easily ruined

Hux sat at his desk writing report after report. He normally would not look up at his clock and would work well past the end of his shift but today it seemed as if every second that past was a milestone. So when the clock finally signaled the end of his shift he sprung out of his chair and grabbed his greatcoat and left his office. Once the door of the bridge shut behind him the Petty-Officer Thanisson looked at Mitaka and said: "was that General Hux leaving his shift on time?" Mitaka almost laughed and replyed "Ren has probably set his quarters on fire or something." 

Officers and stormtroopers alike stood aside and saluted as they saw their General walk down the corridors. Hux smiled and nodded at them as he passed causing the officers to stare at each other. "Has General Hux been kidnapped and replaced with a lookalike because he never smiles." A Lutineant asked his Captin. The captain merely looked at Hux's back and simply said: "no, He's probably just gotten laid." The Lutineant's face crumpled up and he said: "Urgh, I do not want to think about my boss, the most uptight man I know getting laid." 

Hux stopped once on his way back to his quarters and that was to sort out a situation between Phasma and a trooper. The trooper in question had a large black smudge on the front of his armor and Phasma was writing him up for a uniform infringement. "we will give you a warning this time but make sure it does not happen again." Hux walked away and left both the trooper and Phasma with open mouths (though it was under their helmets).

Once Hux got to his quarters he plopped down on his ice blue couch and pulled a datapad from his pocket. He checked that Ren had not canceled their date and instead saw a message that read:

"can't wait for tonight I will be there when I finish muy shift. K. Ren"

Hux sighed contentedly and looked at the time. " still got a couple of hours till Ren comes, might as well get some sleep while I am waiting." He said addressing the ginger cat that was currently stretched out on the coffee table. In answer, she purred and began to lick her paw. Hux drifted off into a deep sleep and did not wake up when his door woshed open and a dark shadow slipped into his room. 

Kylo Ren stood at the door to Hux's quarters looking at his boyfriend's sleeping body. He smiled knowing that Hux rarely slept and that waking him would rob him of some much-needed sleep. Kylo turned around to leave but Hux's datapad pinged.

"Ren I am so sorry I fell asleep. Come in, sit" Hux stammered cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Ren did as he was told and the two were soon lost in conversation. Ren reached over to his boyfriend and pressed a long kiss on Hux's soft lips. the two broke apart when wth wound of the door opening penetrated the still air. Hux quickly whipped around and beheld the appendage of Admiral Brooks standing in the doorway.

"no wonder your dad hated you. You can't even get it up for a girl." Brooks sneered. At this Kylo sprung up and stood between the General and this detestable foe. "Oh, look Armitage Hux can't even defend himself his whore has to do it for him." mocked Brooks. Ren growled but Hux merely placed his had on Ren's shoulder and said. "I think it would be best if you leave Ren" Hux managed to say. Ren nodded but felt fear roll of Hux.

As soon as Ren was back in his quarters he regretted leaving Hux with that man and so ran back. On opening the door he saw Brooks raising his hand to strike an already injured Hux. Ren grabbed the Admiral and held him by his neck putting just enough pressure to ensure that he struggled to breathe. "never raise a hand to this man again, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME." the Admiral nodded and ran out the door. Ren moved to embrace the crying man on the floor and as he was about to kiss him heard a sharp intake of breath coming from the doorway. "I knew you two were dating. yes, I am so happy for you." Phasma shouted.


End file.
